Forever Yours
by AlexandraMori
Summary: A slew of shorts for Anya and Dimitri.  hope you enjoy :


_**SHOCK**_

Anya waited for him, sitting infront of the door on the sofa, wringing her hands. She bit her lip and let it go, only to catch it up again.

In her hands she clasped a few documents, signed with the official seal of the nearby hospital. Anya tucked them inside her belt and continued to stare at the door.

She heard footsteps as her heart rammed itself faster against her ribcage.

There was a faint click and the white oak door opened slowly to reveal her shaggy haired lover, his face adorned with the same flirty grin as it always was.

Anya stood, pulling his head down and kissing him, heart melting when he held her to himself.

Feeling her shaking, Dimitri pulled away and looked down at her, studying her pale features and noticing she was shaking.

"What is it?"

Anya opened her mouth but nothing came out as her large blue eyes misted over with tears and she took some folded papers from her belt and handing them to him.

His eyes scanned them and turned them over; his expression going blank as he looked back up at her.

"Honestly?" his voice was quiet, soft. Anya nodded, tears spilling over as she wiped them away.

"I guess so.''

"Oh Anya-"

"You don't have to stay.''

There was a startled silence as she hugged herself, looking up at him with a blankly fearful express. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "You don't have to stay. I can do this by myself; if you want to move on I'd be more than understanding.''

Dimitri couldn't beleive what she was saying as his whole body went numb. He clenched the papers in his hands and stepped towards her.

"Anya-Oh, God, Beloved-"

She turned to leave him but he grabbed her arm and brought her back to him, smoothing back her hair from her face and tipping it back so that he looked into her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you.'' he whispered, lips brushing against her lips. "Look at me-_Look at me, Anya.'' _she did and he stared deep into her ocean eyes. "I'm not "moving on" i'm dedicated to you-only you, understand? There's not i want more than to share this with you. Let me be there to love you.''

Anya sobbed, shutting her eyes tightly as she reached up and gripped his wrists. She nodded once and he pulled her as close as he could, tears building in his eyes as he whispered his love to her.

"I'm scared, Dimitri.''

Her voice came softly as she gripped the front of his soft shirt. he smiled, kissing her hair.

"I am to.''

_**CLAIM**_

dimitri watched her that evening; a hunger boiling up in his chest- making him imagine all the things he wanted to do to her. every so often her eyes would lock with his and she would give him a look only he knew and loved; a look that clearly called out for him to come and get her. And he would.

When the party died down and she was alone he went to her and, taking her hand in his, knelt and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Be my lover.'' he whispered huskily as he lead her through the doors and up the grand staicase to the small room at the end of the hallway. he locked the door behind them as he turned and looked at her; his eyes dark with lust for her and his body rigid with need to have her.

his eyes skimmed over the ball gown she wore and he wondered how long it would take him to get her out of it. her hair was up in a complicated twist, leaving her long pale neck exposed. looking into her blue eyes he saw the look of fearful anticipation as she stared back.

"We're going to play a game.'' he said, coive dark. he stepped to the bed and sat, pulling her around to stand in front of him.

"And what game would that be?"

he smirked up at her; making her heart ran itself against her ribcage sa he clasped her waist with his warm hands.

"Undress the Princess.'' he said, his voice huskier as he saw her blush. he gently picked at the strings of the corset she wore auntil it fell open with a small gasp from Anya. Garmet after garmet fell away until she stood before him wearing nothing but a strapless bra and black lace underwear that hid nothing from him.

Her hair was still in the bun and it made her even sexier. But with one swift move he removed the pin and it came tumbling down around her shoulders.

She shook it, running a hand through it.

Dimitri growled as he pulled her into the bed and pushed her back into the pillows.

staring down at her, Dimitri ripped the suit jacket he wore off and started unbuttoning hi s shirt stripping that off so that his broad, muscled chest was displayed to her. he saw her hands grip the bedsheets and smirked, running his hands up her sides, stopping just under her breasts.

"Want me to take this off?" he whispered looping his finger into the front of the bra she wore. she nodded and sat up a little so that he undid the loop and tossed the garment aside that her pale breasts were displayed to him. he bent his head and kissed the buds of both of them, her fingers pulling at his dark har. he growled, looking back up at her.

"I love it when you pull." he said, reaching down and touching her. she gasped, body tensing as he pressed into her. he could feel how badly wanted this and he bit his lip as her moans echoed around the small room.

"Dimitri!" she moaned. "Please...Dimitri-Uhhhnn-!"

"Who do you love?" he asked turning his fingers faster. She said something he couldn't hear and he turned them faster. "Who?"

"You, i love you, I love you-"

Pulling his fingers away he took his belt off and tossed it aside. reaching up she gripped the hem of his pants, tugging on them.

"Take them off.'' she ground out, body trembling.

"Well princess.'' he said, teasingly as he took her hands in his and kissed her fingertips (she sighed as his tongue flicked across them)

"If you insist.''

He pulled away and she reached out again, yanking the button and zipper down as the pants fell. Dimitri groaned as her fingers touched him, feeling himself harden her fingers passed over his manhood.

He removed his underwear and she moaned again softly as she fell onto the pillows. He pulled her legs apart lightly and look at her again.

"Dimitri.'' she sighed, hands gripping the sheets again as he squeezed her inner thigh. he was so close...she wished he would touch her again...

Dimitri lovered himself over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist; his hardness rubbing against her thigh. His fingertips traced her lips and she smield adoringly up at him as he showered her face with soft kisses.

"I love you.'' he moaned, slipping into the her and kissing her deeply. "I love you.''

they made love wildly and rejoiced in each others love.

they lay intwined in each other as the music from downstairs ebbed. Anya ran her fingers through her lovers hair, slowly running her foot against his. Dimitri kissed her hair, sighing contentedly as he held her closer.


End file.
